xiaolin Chronicles release the dragon
by dapperman19
Summary: The unofficial run (hopefully soon to be official for real) sequel of The Xiaolin Chronicles, by someone I like and (like many others hopefully) look up to theblackchaos737.
1. Ep 0: inportant stuff

Welcome one welcome all to the beginning dry run (for now anyway) of this hopefully very long run, of a story that I had look up too for a very long time. That story was The Xiaolin chronicles by theblackchaos737 (go check it out, it's a very good read and a very nice take on the xiaolin story). This is the Unofficial (that may change if blackchaos would give me the ok or not,still haven't gotten word as of this time ) sequel to that story. All i ask is to keep a open mind and tell me your thoughts about this sequel. I know I may be new, but I want to show you readers that I got what it takes in writing this sequel.

With that jazz out of the way, lets give a non-spoiler recap (hopefully I try my best not to spoile anything). Two years later after the events of showdown, two new monks name rika and jaku join the ranks of the xiaolin dragons and things were never to be the same. The new team has gone on to foght some great evils, big, small, and flat out weird. Help many, both friend and foe. Save a friend in need and save the world in many cases, in more ways in one. But the last time the xiaolin team save the world, there was many strings attach. costing them to disband for some time...but not after learning about two more dragons out there. With that every is set, lets get this show on the road with EP 1: You're a dragon vincent

(if i could see how this CP system works that is :3)


	2. Ep 1: you're a dragon vincent

**Ep 0: prologue**

(sorry about the gammer if i miss any.)

After 5 months of looking, one of the dragons was identify in Toronto, Canada. His name was vincent townley, age 17, tall,black hair, a jr. MMA fighter in one of his matches right now.

Vincent had gone through 4 out of the 5 rounds for the title of Jr. middleweight championship. His opponent van dan is no push over, having a answer for whatever vincent did. But the same is said about vincent, always having heart and kept the fight going with some heavy blows of his own. Both fighters are starting to get more and more crazy with their movement. After some time both vincent and van dan started trading blow after blow. Each with the same through going around their minds, " _this guy is good_ ". Then after the bell sound was hear, both fighters ran to there spaces with there couches and had almost the same thing to say to them.

vincent getting his bearing "couch hitting this guy is like hitting a block of steel over and over"

"Don't give in, you have this guy on the ropes and all you need is to go with the plan"

"ya couch I never back down in a fight, and today is not that day" vincent got a drink and got ready for the final round

over in van dan side, " I got to say that this guy is a tough nut to crack"

"but you have this, one more round and your title is safe"

"thanks couch" with that van dan was also ready for the final round.

*DING* with that sound both van dan and vincent wasted no time dancing around, Both shown different fighting styles. Van dan with kung fu and vguyincent with tai chi mix with some boxing techiques. Each seemed evenly matched, trading blows, but the big different being vincent is doing more damage with his hits then van dan is doing. As they fight van dan started to get tried, no one has ever when the distance with van dan before now. Then a opening came in and vincent couldn't pass it up, so with everything vincent had, he uppercut van dan in the jaw and knocking him on the floor. After the referee checked van dan, he said something that was music to vincent ears.

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT, VINCENT!"

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

* * *

The crowd was going wild over what they just seen, a fight worthy for a tittle fight. After gaining the tittle, talking with van dan about how he fought with honor and skill, and talking about a party to celebrate the new tittle with his cough. Vincent needed some rest and getting dark soon (around 2.5 hours of sun light) ,so after saying his goodbyes to his cough and new rival vincent was on his way home, around half way there passing the local diner a voice call out to him.

"WAIT!"

vincent turn around and seen two guys wearing robes, bald heads, and had weird facial hair, the one on the left had a goatee and the right had a beard.

"May i help you guys with something?" vincent said puzzled

"Are you vincent townley?" said the man with the goat

"ummm ya that me, want a autograph or something? "

"it's not about what you can do for us, but what we can tell you" said the man with the beard

At this point vincent didn't know what to do, he just been through the ringer with van dan, so fighting two on one would be a little tough. So vincent played along

"Ok... let's have chat in the diner" both man nodded in agreement, they started walking to one of the back tables so they can talk in secret.

"We have come a long way to talk with you vincent, we are the xiaolin an order of monks that battles the forces of evil for a very long time, my name is master wing"

"My name is master bolen"

"OK order of monks that fights the forces of evil and been looking for me why?"

"To answer that question you most hear the story of the xiaolin dragons"said master wing

The thoughts going through vincent head right now was "I should go...but this seems important or crazy talk... I hear them out seeing I have so much time to kill so ma as well i guess"

"Ok let's hear it"

Then the last hour both vincent and the two monks gotten their food and the monks told the story of Dashi and the xiaolin dragons to vincent and the longer he listen, the more he started to believe it. who would make this up and go this far for just a dumb joke. Plus...vincent has his reason to believe also.

"That is the reason we came here is that we believe that you, vincent townley, are the xiaolin dragon of the void" said bolen

After a pause from vincent, he look all around him to check to see if anyone is looking his way. After checking he form a dark bubble over his plate and the monks looked in shock. "I knew I have some weird power from when I was a little kid, and from what I hear from your story about chosen people and manipulate elements...I somewhat believe you" vincent then pop his bubble, "so what now then?"

"Normally you be ask to go to guan school for training, but seeing your fighting skills first hand and seeing your control over your element...we like to ask you to join us in the our never ending fight against evil" said both monks

"So your asking me to drop everything and help you?...you say your fighting evil right these Heylin group?"

"yes, some of the worst there is and they want to take over world, and we need your power to help the other dragons keep the peace and find all the shen gong wu

after thinking vincent came to this conclusion. "I want to help you because I want to protect my family I love so much...*sighs * So if you could convince my family then i'm in"

"thank you vincent, you doing the right thing" both monks said "we will meet again" with that both men are gone.

* * *

After sometime had passed vincent got home and what was waiting for him was his mom,dad and little sister maya. "HELLO IM HOME!" and we he walk in the room with his family waiting for him with letter in his mom's hand.

"ummm mom today I met with some weird guys in-" after that his mom cuts him off "we know vincent,...I dont want you to go but seeing what going on and with you...special gift... I want it to be your choose"mom had a tear in her eye but hold it back as best as she could.

vincent was shock, he didn't think the xiaolin would get here before he did. But that was for questions later, right know vincent needs to know one thing. "how do you feel about this dad and sis"

Vincen father look in his son eyes."son, I knew with the gift for fighting plus your powers, a normal life was gonna be hard for you. But if you choose to do this then do me one thing...don't change who you are and know that we love you no matter what you pick"

Vincent look at his sister "maya?"

"big bro, I know you doing it to protect us right...But as long as big brother is beating up bad people then I'm ok with it. As long as you write to us all the time" holding back any tears she had

I wanted to cry tears of joy from my understanding of my family, but that's not the time. "Ok I do it then, mom what did the letter say?"

"if your choose to join the xiaolin then your heading for the location on the map" shown the map in the letter " they be here in 4-5 days from now to take you there

"Ok then I start packing my bags for my trip then" Before he leaves to start he stops "Thank you for believing in me"

"Vincent, we always believe in you no matter what" maya said

"ya son just go out there and make us proud" said dad

vincent shade a tear and said "you bet"

With that vincent started preparing for the very long trip ahead

A cross the world over at an valley of death and darkness. A man on his thorn stands up

"hmmmmm So it begins again"

* * *

For the last 5 days Vincent prepares for the trip ahead to the Xiaolin temple and to meet a man name master fung. The way Vincent had gone about this was by training with his couch for normal combat skills and working on his powers in secret. As of right now Vincent is able to control his void powers to some degree. Able to shoot the energy out in from his body in rapid fire blasts and to control his energy into his body to give him a boost in speed, strength, agility, and some powerful void based attacks, he also learn how to form a shield with his power, but it drains him after long use or rapid fire use . Right now he's ready to leave for his flight to China, but he must say his goodbyes.

"thank you all for getting me ready for this, I promise that I'll always visit when I'm able" Vincent said with a tear in his eyes.

"don't worry about it Vincent, just be safe and do your very best" said Vincent mother

"son this is the best wisdom I can give to one fighter to an another one, don't let your guard down and don't underestimate your opponent for a second. I know you know this but, always remember that knowing this could be the thing that decide victory or defeat" Vincent father looked at his son with a serious look, Vincent nodded in agreement and said "yeah thanks dad I'll remember it"

"Don't forget to write and beat those hyline jabronies" said Maya as she fought back her tears. Vincent went on one knee and said " dont worry about a thing, I will never lose." in a dumb sounding heroic voice, Maya hug Vincent and said to vincent "good luck you jerk"

With that he turn around to see both Wing and Bolen are ready to guide him to the temple. " Are you ready for this long journey Vincent?" said wing. Vincent turn around one last time to give his family a thumps up and said "Lets get this show on the road". With that all three men was heading on the next flight to china.

After what seems like a 12 hour flight, Vincent had made it to china. "Here take this to that man over in that wagon, he will take you to the temple" Bolen passed Vincent a note and a letter "give the driver the note and read the letter on the wagon ride, it has stuff you may need to know".

"wait you two are not coming with?"

"sadly no, we must find the other Xiaolin dragon, but it was nice meeting you Vincent Townley." said both man. "Likewise, hopefully we meet again in the future" as all three men bow to each other. With that both master Wing and Bolen took their leave and Vincent got on his wagon for his ride.

During the ride Vincent started to look over the letter Bolen give to him "vincent, if your reading this then you must know somethings. As of right now the other Xiaolin dragons besides the one we are looking for, were out in different locations for training. This decision was then, as of yesterday, reversed by masters fung, Guan, and sir bartholomew. So when you get to the temple, chances are that fung won't be there to greet you because he's returning from xiaolin HQ. Same could be said about the other dragons because they are returning from there training. But not to worry, there will be someone by the name dojo to look out for you and show you around the temple. He may seem...out of place so it would be easy to tell who dojo is. Best of luck to you young xiaolin dragon, the world is counting on you"

-from masters wing and bolen

" _ha...no pressure guys_ " Vincent thought to himself. " _what was the reason behide the decision, and who is dojo_?" . Befor going more into through about this, the driver said something that would bring Vincent to lose hope to getting there quicker . " One more hour to we get to the temple". Hearing that not only made Vincent lose his train of thought, but dread the next hour. " _oh well, maybe Dojo can fill in the details that i'm looking for hopefully_ ". Around this time Vincent was bored and need something to think about to pass the time. Maybe thinking of names for his void techniques. " _hmm for the charge shot I do with my void powers, maybe deadshot?...,... Thats ok but come on vincent you can do better then that_ ". After mins of thinking Vincent couldn't think of a name better than deadshot, it was the best he can think of. " _maybe I come back to that attack name later, hmm for the shield_ " . For the last hour Vincent has been thinking of names for his void skills, to pass the time. Then the driver told something, that Vincent was waiting to hear for what felt for ages

"We're here" as the wagon driver slow down in the gate of the temple.

After hearing those words, Vincent grabs his stuff and thanked the wagon driver for the ride. As the rider head back to who knows where, Vincent side to himself "So this is the place, very nice". The temple look like it been through alot, but overall it stills look nice. After looking at it for a bit, Vincent took a breath and start looking around for someone to show him around.

* * *

Vincent thought to himself "Looking around this place, you can tell that it has history". From each building alone, it can tell you many stories. "But this is not the time for a tour yet, lets find someone"

Then Vincent heard what sounded like crying. So he follow the sound to one of the buildings and started to heard a voice."Master fung, Come back soon". What Vincent is seeing was some weird talking green snake, holding a picture of what he guess is fung. Seeing that standing here won't do anything, calling out to the snake thing is seems like his best lead. "here goes nothing" as Vincent thought of that, he turn the corner and look at the weird green snake.

"Umm hello there". After hearing that the snake turn around in shock, ran back a bit and said "who the heck are you!?"

"hey, hey, chill out umm ...snake?"

"SNAKE!" after hearing that, the green thing turn and change his size and embers started to come out of his mouth."WHO YOU CALLING SNAKE!"

"hey hey i'm sorry, I was gonna ask you if you seen master fung" and like that the green thing said "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HIM!"

"he's my new teacher, I'm the xiaolin dragon of the void the xiaolin has been looking for, here's my letter" Vincent past the letter over to the green thing. "LET ME READ THAT!" he changes back to normal, pulls out reading glasses and starts reading. After reading he said "Why didnt you say you were one of the xiaolin dragons kid, the name dojo, mystical dragon" dojo puts out his hand.

"my bad, next time I tell someone who I'm first" Vincent also puts out his hand to shakes dojo's "The name is Vincent townley, but you knew that already, sorry about calling you a snake; I never met a dragon before".

"No harm don't Vincent, but don't forget it ok" Dojo look at Vincent with a very weird look as he give the letter back. "promise, so now that we got that out of the way, can I get a tour of the place?"

"Sure", with that dojo took him around the temple."Here is where you're staying, I know it's not roomy; but it will do" the room dojo shown me was not the greatest in the world, but it with some love it could be doable. "So dojo, what the other dragons like?"

"they're a bough of characters, I can't put it into words, but you just gotta wait and see"

"Ok if you say so"

"well look like I'm not gonna know much tell later I guess ,Maybe I'll ask more questions after the tour is over." Vincent though to himself. Then the tour went on. Passing by the kitchen, restrooms, training area, and then we stop at a weird building." here's where we keep the wu" as he points to the piers in the building in the middle.

"So how does it work, some secret button or something."

"There's a combination, but we don't need to open it right now"

"Ok fair point I guess". The tour when on, tell we reach the end, to a room with the a scroll on a table. "For the end of our tour, we have the ancient scroll of the shen gong wu"

"So I'm guessing it has the knowledge about Shen gong wu?"

"ya also it shows the information about the-" as dojo was about to say something, in mid sentence he started to shake and glow alitte. Also the scroll started to glow.

"Dojo, you ok there bud?"

"A Shen gong wu just activated", Vincent looked puzzle" how do you know that, you can sense it or something?"

"ya, its been 5 months of nothing and this pops up" dojo got up on the table and open the scroll. " It's Beatrice cloak, when activated it lets the user survive a fetal attack and come back better then he/she was before the hit, for the cost of some of the person life force"

"wow that sound crazy, so what do we do now?"

"we go to the value, you pick out a wu and we start hunting"

"ummmm dojo, you sure? I'm still a rookie at this, plus you think fung will be ok with this?" sounding alitte nerves in Vincent voice.

"I think you got this kiddo, plus master fung would understand." dojo sweat alittle and said under his breath "hopefully"

"well if you say I got this, then it's time to show my worth"

"that's the spirit Vincent." After that both dojo and Vincent headed for the value, and dojo teach Vincent the combintion. "here let me help you pick a wu to use"

after looking for 5 mins Vincent stop and seen something that caught their eyes, "ah, that's the Shroud of Shadows, its makes you or anything you put the shroud on invisible". The first thing that came to Vincent mind was, that he was holding something alot of harry potter fans; like himself alittle would kill for.

"I used this wu then, so i just say its name and it would activated?"

"you got it Vincent, so easy a 5 year old could do it. You know what's a showdown see right?"

"come on dojo, I'm not that much of a newbie"

With that they got out, Dojo changed again and said "Ok kiddo, hop on"

with that Vincent got ready, hop on and said "where we heading?"

"that way" as dojo pointed to the west

"the wes-" as Vincent was about to say something, dojo took flight and Vincent got caught in the moment "WOAH, this is amazing!"

"hope you enjoy the ride"

* * *

After what feels like 2-3 hours of flying, Vincent could see where they were heading and got excited. "Oh dojo were heading for hawaii?!, please tell me that the wu is somewhere on the beach" This was Vincent first time here, so he wanted to sight see so badly.

"As much as I want to go to a luau, we are heading for that volcano. maybe next time kid"

Vincent was a little bum out about that, but know he need to keep his head in the game."Ahhhhh, Next time I guess"

After that dojo landed on the base of the active volcano Maunaloa. "well, here we are"

"woah, you sure that the wu is here dojo?"

"yup, In that small ca-" Just as dojo was about to finish his sentence. He was cut off by someone voice "HAHAHA, well well well, isn't it the xiaolin losers". Both Dojo and Vincent turn around and seen who was talking. "I have return, JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIES AND-" then Jack stop mid sentence and started to look around. But only seen Dojo and some random guy he never saw before.

"where the rest of the losers, and who the heck is this guy?!"

"The name is Vincent to you pal, and they are around". Vincent was obviously lying, but by the looks of jack, it didn't matter. "Oh well, my jack bots needed some target practice anyway". Then jack snap his fingers and robots came from the ground "Jack bots!, keep those two busy while I find the wu.". Jack then took out a some weird phone thing in his packet and fly to the direction of the cave. Leaving Vincent and Dojo surrounded by his robots.

"umm Vincent, DO SOMETHING!" as Dojo hide in his shirt.

Vincent thought to himself, " _come on, you practice for times when your surrounded_ ". Vincent charge up his void powers and said to Dojo "Brace yourself!". Vincent release his energy around him, strong enough to destroy the jack-bots.

Dojo pop out his head and seen what happen, he was impressed "wow kiddo, talk about clearing the way"

"thanks, so wheres the wu hidden?"

"deep within that cave over there". Dojo pointed the way "and we better hurry, jack got a head start on us"

"Got it". Vincent infuse himself with the power of the void "hang on Dojo!" as he move at speeds near super human. As they move tours the cave, Vincent ask "So who's this jack guy anyway? He seem very annoying"

Dojo answer in Vincent shirt. "you don't know the half of it. He's with the heylin and like the others, want to take over the world, he knows kungfu so don't take him lightly".

"got it". After reaching the cave and running through it a bit. they find a glowing cloak on top of a pillar, and jack flying tours it. Vincent jump from pillar to pillar, tell he reach the pillar with the cloak on it. both jack and Vincent grab the cloak started to glow brighter.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My shroud of shadows vs your..."

"I wagered the Kuzusu Atom, whats the game?"

"the game is a race to the top of a erupting volcano, the one that gets to the top and grabs the wu first wins"

"I accept your challenge Vincent"

"ok let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN"

After saying that, Vincent watch as everything was changing around him. Even the volcano was getting bigger and started to erupt, even the sky started to blacken because of the ash and the area was fill with lava.

Out of no where jack said "gong yi tanpai!" and started to fly to the top.

"That means go Vincent!" said Dojo on a rock.

"Oh right". Vincent with infuse void powers, started to run and jump to the top, catching up with jack. he was about to take the lead before jack seen him. "kuzusu atom". Jack fired beams of shots at Vincent. he dodges till a random shot hit a rock that was holding other rocks and vaporize it, costing a rock slide on Vincent, "HA, Later xiaolin loser" jack turns around and head back on the race. Vincent dodges all the rocks, so jack didnt get tip off about it. Jack reach the top and there was the wu, in the middle of the volcano. Jack started to get closer and closer to the wu, dodging random lava shot. "Ha, this showdown is as good as-" just before jack was about to grab the cloak, a disinbody hand came rushing by, grab the cloak, and stop on the edge of the top. Then the hand grab something and pull to reveal Vincent holding both Beatrice cloak and shroud of shadows. "You were about to say good as won right, ya I can agree on that" With that the showdown was over and every was turing back to normal.

jack got up to see Vincent holding all three wu. "you got lucky this time newbie, next time it'll be different" with that he turn around and flew out of the cave.

"umm, Dojo, are all the people on the Heyilin side are like that?"

"Annoying and Weird looking ,ya most of them; but besides that, good job out there, handle like the others would"

"thanks again, will I meet them soon?"

"ya you should, if what in the letter said was true about the , then they should be back in a day or less"

"should we started heading back?"

"ya let's". after they got out of the cave and Dojo took off. A mile away, a man was holding a binoculars, with the number 1 on his black robe was watching.

"hmm, to late to join the fun it seem. Oh well, not my time yet anyway. But soon." As he says that, he walks a litte and disappears

* * *

After some time it became sunset and Dojo landed in the courtyard. "we're home, I'll help you put up the wu"

"thanks dojo, you think master fun-" as he said that he stops to see someone in a blue and white robe, a mustache, and hair under his chin.

"There you are Dojo, I was so worried about you"

"MASTER FUNG!"as Dojo said that, he jump on master fung's head and started to kiss it. "there, there, Dojo we miss you too. May I ask who's that with you?"

"Oh ya, his name is Vincent townley. his the xiaolin dragon of the vold."

Vincent was a little nerves " Hello there master fung, nice to met you face to face" Vincent does a little bow.

"Same to you young monk, may I ask where you too been?"

"umm, well-" Dojo was about to say something but Vincent cut him off "A shen gong wu activated so dojo and me got it. guess I shouldn't go by myself, so i Accept any punishment"

Fung thought about it for a sec and said "I don't like the idea of a young one that has to much to learn, to go out by himself. But seeing that you have the wu and you look like you learn a thing or two. I'll let it pass, But please in the future, don't go out alone to hunt shen gong wu. 8 is stronger then 8 onces"

Vincent looked confused about what Fung said at the end, and Dojo added on "Don't sweat it kid, even we don't know half the things fung said right off the bat"

"wait master fung, Did you said We miss you to just a sec ago? Does that mean the others are inside right now?"

"Yes they are, eating and catching up. Would you like to meet them?"

Vincent pause at that very moment and thought to himself " _OK, keep your cool, be yourself and Don't blow it_ " Vincent took a deep breath and said "ya, I love to meet them"

"Then follow me Vincent"

TO BE CONTINUED =====)

* * *

This is basically makes things easier from what i was told, makes things easyer to read everything at once . A new Ep of the dry run is coming soon. I plan on messing around with the way I type the story for the first few Ep, till I get it down right. So bear with me for a bit.

This is dapperman signing out.


	3. Ep 2: 7 becomes 8

Well, After thinking forever about the interactions of the xiaolin dragons for the beginning and endless work. I finally have free time for myself again (after months ;-;, ill try to keep the parts coming for now, I fully done with my work so ill do my best to keep them coming) and I think I made something to start it off right for this Ep (hopefully). With that, lets start the story with

(sorry about the grammar in advance)

 **Ep 2: 7 becomes 8**

Well Let's go back 2 hours before Vincent and dojo got back to the temple.

Master Fung was waiting at the front gate for the other monks to return from their training. He was also thinking about where dojo is; the only thing dojo left behide was a note that said "be back soon in a few hours- love dojo". "Where are you dojo, I hope your safe", Before Master fung could give this matter anymore thought, he hear a voice that he grown to know and love over many years, "master fung!" . He turn around and see a small person wearing training gear, and with a big bald head. the small boy came running and hug master fung. Fung couldn't help but smile.

Master fung wipe a tear from his eye and hug the boy back."Omi, it's so good to see you again"

Omi responed with confidence. "likewise master fung, your greatest student his return"

"Your ego is as big as always shrimpy" as the voice with a smart ass tone said this, both Omi and master fung look where the voice came from. they seen 6 people, 4 boys and 2 girls. one of the girls hit the boy next to him.

"way to ruin the moment raimundo" said the girl with dye green hair

"sorry kimiko, couldn't help it"

master fung look at them with a smile and said "It's good to see you all again, kimiko, clay, jaku, rika, arko, and raimundo"

"oh boy, it's good to be back here, the other place was so boring; no one over where I was, knew how to have fun" said jaku

"But the point was to train, not to goof off jaku" said rika

"ya partner, but I get the feeling. It's good to see you guys again" said clay.

"mhm, even i have to admit it..., wasn't the same without you guys" said arko with a small grin

everyone, especially jaku, was alitte shock on how far arko has come, but return to normal quick. " oh wow arko what happen to you, that sounded like something nice"

"ha ha ha fuck you to raku" arko was a litte piss/embarrassingly scratching his head , but remember this is jaku way of saying, keep it up to him. After that everyone started to laugh alitte. master fung felt proud and happy to see his students, grown like this and came so far in their training. But he knows that the road they are on, is still very long and full with twist and turns.

"well my monks,you must want to start unpacking and caught up on everything"

everyone didnt even need to think about it for second and all said"Yeah!"

After that, everyone got their things and headed for their rooms. After sometime, all unpacking was done and it was around 20 minutes to sunset, so everyone went to the table , clay wanted to cook for everyone, and they all just started to talk. They talk about how they changed over the months, where they train and how far they gotten in their training. As of right now omi,clay,jaku,arko, and kimiko has just broken thought the hōngjiān level on their last days of training. As for Rika and Raimundo, they are at the new level, madoto. The feeling of reuniting was strong in the room and everyone was caught in the moment, but the obvious soon came in a form of a question.

"by the way, master fung, where is dojo?" omi look somewhat concerned about his friend.

"ya, where is the little fella? As clay was grilling some meat and stirring a pot

"That I do not know my monks, but hopefully he ok and returns soon. He did wrote a note that he be back in a few hours; that's way I hadn't gone searching for him yet"

"Hopefully he's ok, I don't know what I do if something would happen to him" kimiko worried stated

"Don't worry to much Kim, I bet you right know that dojo is on his right now return" Raimundo said with confidence.

As he said this, on cue Master fung hear something coming from the other side of the building, a sound of a voice that he knew for many years.

"Please excuse me my monks, I need to check on something" as fung went outside to see what happening.

"what's wrong with master fung?" Rika puzzles

"who knows with old people, maybe that time of the day?" Arko said with a snarky attitude

Everyone sheers alitte at the thought of what Arko said and Raimundo wanted to change the subject asap.

""Well, what matters that's the team is back together again, we been through a lot and came back stronger than ever! With the seven of us, the shen gong wu is as good as found."

Arko calmly said "As generic and cheesy sounding that was...I have to agree"

"oh yes, completing our quest for the shen gong wu is gonna be a walk in the woods"

"you mean park omi" said Raimundo

"that too". Everyone smiled a little, remembering back to the old days; the good times and bad times, reflecting on those times and looking forward to the future. As everyone was doing this, the sound of a familiar voice snap them out of the trance they were in. It was dojo on master fung head. "ummm guys, am I interrupting some here or...?"

Everyone turn their view to the doorway "Dojo!"

"the one of only, miss me?"

"of course we miss you dojo; where have you been all day, we were starting to worry about you" said Rika in a caring but questioning tone.

"ya partner, I started to think someone came by and took ya"

"aww shucks guys, I miss you two; I was with the rookie all day, showing him the ropes" After dojo said this, there was a pause in the room and everyone was in a state of confusion. Then master fung chime in to put everyone at ease.

"yes my monks, after searching high and low, we found one of the missing dragons. The xiaolin dragon of the void" fung turn his head to a person out of view "why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow monks"

After Fung said this, a teen came through the door way, into everyone field of view. He wearing a normal T-shirt with jeans. He had slick black hair, brown eyes and smell like smoke. He was also Holding the shroud of shadows,Kuzusu Atom, and some weird rob looking thing.

"hello my name is vin-Vincent Townley, nice to m-meet you all" there was a little stutter in his voice with a little accent mix in , but normal sounding nonetheless . There was an litte awkward pause in the room, from all the talk about the "old days" and how the 7 of them can do this on their own. But then that pause was broken with Omi's welcome.

"Welcome vincent, my name is omi second in command. You be learning from me the most" all said with a smile.

"ummm,ok...?"

after that the girl next to omi playfully hits him on the shoulder. "ya, what is it kimiko?"

"come on omi, cut the new guy a break, he will be learning from all of us equally. Sorry about that, it's normal for omi. My name is kimiko tohomiko if you hadn't guess by now."

"why couldn't you be like that when we first met baby?" having a playfully puppydog look on his face.

"because romeo, vincent didn't try to hit on her on the first time meeting each other. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa nice to meet you, I'm the leader of the grope"

"ouch Pesrosa, that hurts. My name is Jaku Romane"

chuckling a litte from the comment "I won't say you had that coming; but I will say that it's a little true. My name is Rika Harper"

"oh come on Ri-Ri, not you too"

"I would say the same thing, but less sugar on it. My name is arko delet" After that, clay walks in with food for everyone and starts passing them out. "food on everyone, by the way, the name clay baily"

"clay,omi,kimiko,raimundo,jaku,rika, and arko. well at least now I got faces that goes with the names the masters said to me on the plane ride" vincent grab a chair and set right next to omi and arko. everyone picks up their fork and begin to chow down

"So I'm guessing you been throught your first showdown already, who you fought?" arko was straight to the point

"some weird pale guy with red hair, googles, and robots with him. If I remember correctly, his name was jack spicer or something along those lines" Everyone around the table had an very annoyed look on their faces.

"judging by the looks on everyone faces. The history with this guy isn't very good?"

Dojo was the one to clear things. "Isn't good is an understatement kiddo. He's been a thorn in our sides from day one. Jack is a guy with a lot of issues"

"all the people on the heylin side are dangerous in their own way. Don't take any of them lightly"

"ya master fung, I wasn't planing to. From what I heard some of the people in the heylin are no push overs. Some ranging from witches,giants,immortals."

jaku puts down his fork and said "Your taking this very well mate, most people would be in denial or freaking out a bit. But you, your just cool with it?"

" Well from the get go, I knew that were gonna face some very bizarre and weird things on this quest; with magic items and saving the world, it must be a given the bad guys will be tough and bizarre to right?"Vincent simply puts.

Jaku thought about it for a second and replied "well, if you put it that way, then it makes cents."

"By the way, who these masters you keep talking about?" rika with a questioning look at vincent

"masters wing and bolen, they're the ones that found me some days ago."

Rika pause in confusion and asked "wait, some days ago? you mean you hadn't know about the xiaolin tell some days ago?"

"yup, not a clue"

"Wait...so your starting off on the team as an apprentice like me,clay,omi,and kim did?" raimundo confusedly asked

"Well not really"

"what do you mean not really?"question Rika.

"well on my first meeting with the masters, they thought my level was at the beginners. But after showing my control over my element and combat skills. They though that i was ready to join the fight, at first I didn't know why they jump the gun like that. But on the way here, they explain it in more detail"

* * *

On the plane to china. bolen,wing,and vincent were all sited together watching the in flight movie

"so master wing and bolen, something been bugging me"

bolen wanted to get something off his chest "I know this "movie" is confusing. The idea of a dream within a dream is crazy enough; But a dream within a dream within a dream is just plain ridiculous"

"no not that...well ya there's that to but something different. It's about our first meeting, what you said about the training?"

"ah yes vincent we do owe you an explanation on that topic. You see we know about your years of training in the different martial arts"

"well that's not shocking, just ask around,do some digging and you could find out that stuff, but what about my overall level?"

"well you see, me and bolen were secretly watching you do preparations for this trip."

 _ok not even gonna go there with how creepy that sounds, just stick with the point._ Vincent trying his best not to sound freak out "soo what level do you think I am?"

"well from we seen, we can tell that you have great skill and combine that with your raw natural talent over you elemental power. Your on the hōngjiān level.

"Is that good?"

"Very much so. It's a very high level in the xiaolin, most of the dragons just reach that level of their training. This is way we think that your ready to join in the fight,it's just a simple matter of experience in a battle. If anything the other monks there could easily help you if your having problems. With your abilities you can learn quickly, you can adept and to become one of the Xiaolin dragon in training."

Vincent was shock by this facts but didn't want to show it and remand cool "if you say so, at lest i'm not gonna be a big burden to them"

"sadly that can't by said but this "movie" and my head"

both look at Bolen with a look that understands/annoyed at the sametime.

"we know Bolen. We just have to deal with it for just a little longer...just 1-2 hours more"

all three men sighing at the thought alone and went back to question this "movie"

* * *

With that everyone in the room was once again didn't know what to say and lost in thought. Once again, master fung to put everyone at ease

"well my monks. Like vencent, There so much you still need to learn."

"ya, i'm still new to the whole "find magic items, save the world" thing"

Rika looking abit down said "yeah..."

Raimundo then said "tell me about it"

Kimiko "ya it was weird for was when we first was told

Clay and Raku notice Rika. Clay ask "something wrong little darling?"

"Yeah Ri-Ri, you look alitte-"

"N-no it's nothing. Just a little tire"

"you sure?" Asked Raku

"Yeah, perfectly fine"

Arko with a slight annoyed tone said "...anyway lets change the topic for a sec. who been watching the temple?"

Rika jump at the chance to change this conversation "yeah, who helped watch over the temple?"

"Guan and some other masters form . they did their job and watch over everything from time to time till you came back. Didn't know how to lighten up tho. Weird thing was that the sisterhood , Jack, or anyone really didn't attack us at all over the months. " Dojo said.

"weird,i half expect this place to beaten up, *sighs* at lest we didn't get rob for the million time..."

Vincent lightly shock by this asked"wait, you guys been rob more then once?-and who the sisterhood?"

Raimundo then explain"their apart of the heylin. All female team with a witch,crazy twins,a theif that wears a cat suit, and jack annoying sister"

Vincent jokingly sighs "...well then, better say good bye to normal because I'm never seeing it again am I"

"hey mate no need to start thinking like that, we have our moments." Jaku jokingly repined

"not to often if you ask me" Kimiko salty said.

"now now monks, it will be a time and a place for that. For now we should get to know our new ally and get back to the celebration"

everyone "yes master fung!"

* * *

the celebration when on tell night fell, Everyone call it a day and when off to bed. a few hours tell morning Vincent got out his bed "*yawns* time to get a midnight snack"

As Vincent walk the halls, he notice Raimundo heading to Kimiko Room.

Vincent hides around the corner and thought _"what Raimundo doing at Kimiko room at this hour?"_

Kimiko gets out in her rob rubbing her eyes half asleep "*yawns* Rai...what you doing here?"

"I wanted to t-talk to you in private...about u-"

Kimiko quickly cuts Raimundo off "come on rai, couldn't this wait tell the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sheep without talk to-" as Raimundo was talking Kimiko cut him off

"look I know what your trying to say, but can it wait for a few days? We just got back with everyone and I don't want to make things feel weird. I promise I'll think about ok?"

Raimundo though about it and feel alitte embarrassed about the moment " Well I though...*sigh* I get it, I'll wait for a few days." Before he start leaving he kiss Kimiko on the forehead and grins " But don't think you're off the hook"

Kimiko blush lightly and hits Raimundo on his shoulder "hey wise guy, I said wait and let me think!"

Raimundo rubs the spot he got hit in and laughs alitte "ahaha, ok ok I deserve that one. I'll see you in the morning. Night"

Kimiko annoyly sighs " ya ya good night "

Raimundo start walking away and Kimiko went back to sheep.

Vincent though to himself _"oh shit what wrong with me, I shouldn't have lessened on their business. *sigh* can't anything about it now, I'll just pretend I didn't heard that and head back to my room"_ Vincent started heading back to his room,tell he heard a voice " Hey Townley, you know it's not very nice to eavesdrop on a conversation like that" Vincent quickly turns around to see a half awake jaku.

Vincent panicky try's to explain " h-hey Jaku, it's n-not what it looks like. I was just-"

Jaku quickly cut him off "spying on Kimiko, someone has a crush?"

Vincent panics even more "no no no it's not like that, I was just getting food and ran into them. I swear!"

Jaku face change from a judgemental face to a joking one"Ahahah, hey I was just messing with you man, we in the same boat, being in the wrong place wrong time and got curious...right?

"Y-yeah that's right. Wrong place wrong time... well we should get out out of here before we're both seen"

"Yeah your right, we should get out of here and pretend we didn't heard what we did. Night"

"Way ahead of you, night"

As Vincent and Raku start walking to their rooms, a thought came into Vincent mind " _what was Raku doing out so late?"_ but he didn't give it much more thought seeing that could lead to more misunderstandings and left on his way. Raku took one last look at Kimiko room and start heading back.

* * *

Morning soon came around and Beside the weird vibes Raimundo,Kimiko,Raku, and Vincent was giving off, everything went off and master fung came in, and master fung spoke "good morning my monks. I hope all of you slept well "

Vincent choke a little on his food from that comment " A-ah yes, slept like a baby all night..."

Jaku look at Vincent "ummm, yeahhhh, what he said"

Raimundo "yeah, I really miss this place"

"Oh yes, feels great being home" Omi excitedly put

Arko cracks a little grin "...Even I have to admit, I missed this place"

"Being here just feels...right" Rika calmly puts

"Awww guys, I miss this. Glad that things are back to normal" Dojo gladly puts with a tear in eye

"Awww Dojo, we felt the same way" Kimiko kindly says

"Yeah Little buddy we missed you too" clay happily puts

"Yeah, things were too quite without you" Raimundo jokingly puts

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

Everyone laughs together and went on with the morning. Soon after morning, one on one sparing was about to start. Master fung approaches Vincent " Vincent, are you ready to show us what your capable of?"

Vincent puts on a straight face full with confidence " Yeah, I'm ready. So who am I fighting?"

"You may choose your opponent if you wish"

Everyone look at Vincent wondering who he will pick. But His face didn't change "Well I really ok with fighting anyone really"

"Hmmm, very well then. Any volunteers to be Vincent sparing partner?"

Rika steps up and puts a little coolly "ill take him on, if that's okay with everyone."

Some of the monks were a little worry about how Rika sounded, but quickly shake that feeling away and didn't object. Master fung was a little worried also, but Vincent walks into the sparing and told Master fung "So with that settle, should we get started?"

master fung shook the feeling away and said " Hmmmm, very well, if there's no problems then we can begin. Rika, Vincent, you may take your prosecutionsjoh"

Both fighters took there stance. Rika being a more defensive one and Vincent being more relax. Rika thought to herself " _hmmm, he a little too relax. What is he thinking?...is he toying with me?"_ Rika shook her head _" No matter, I better focus on finding his weak spots and keep my guard up"_ Rika eyes were focus on Vincent and her guard fully up.

Vincent thought " _hmmm, Rika eyes are focus and won't lose track. She also has her guard ready and a pretty good defensive stance, even though I didn't look like a problem and she higher ranked,... did she seen through my trick so quickly or...does she even care? Hmmm, interesting_ _."_ Vincent cracks his fists " _Xiaolin dragon of the moon, Rika harpre...Looks like your gonna give me a good fight."_ Vincent stance changes little to a more aggressive one and his eye focus more

Omi notice both fighters and said "ohh, this match well be most interesting."

"you can say that again. Look at those two. They starring down each other so hard that they making holes in each other" Kimiko comment

"I wonder who gonna take it?" question Dojo?

"My money on the new guy"said Raimundo

"Oh come on Perdosa. Rika got this" Jaku confidently puts

arko agreeing "Yeah, Rika handle worst."

"Yeah thats true, but I just like betting on the underdog. How about you clay?"

"I don't know Rai, this could go either way. " clay calmly puts

"I have to agree with clay. who knows what will happen." said Kimiko

"then lets see what they can do then" Omi said

Master fung look at both monks and said "you may begin"

both Rika and Vincent respond with " Yes master fung!" and the sparing match between the Moon and Void has begun.

-To Be Continue

* * *

Don't worry the next chapter gonna drop soon this time. I promise! pls drop a review or comment. Helps me better the story. Till then, this is dapperman leaving for the next par-...I mean writing the next chapter...ya XD

and in the words of the great one Theblackchaos737. You Guys Rawk!


End file.
